This invention relates to a method of manufacturing electrical windings for electrical apparatus and transformers. This method comprises the following steps: manufacturing a metal mandrel defining the internal shape of the winding; installation of an internal insulation and support; installation of side rings; pouring impregnation compound on horizontally turning mandrel for obtaining a thin layer on the operational area of the mandrel and side surface of the side rings; optionally curing this layer; fixation of the first end wire using one of side rings; manufacturing winding with simultaneous pouring of compound onto the mandrel; possibly introducing intermediate insulation and/or reinforcing layers of impregnated fibers; optionally inserting previously manufactured sleeves around sections of the winding; fixation of the second end wire using one of side rings; possibly introducing external insulation or reinforcing layers of impregnated fibers; possibly manufacturing secondary windings on top of the wound winding; curing the winding; extraction of the cured winding or a set of cured windings from the mandrel. The invention also relates to winding structures obtained by this method.